thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Golem
A stone golem's purpose in life is to move your stuff from inventory to inventory. It's a good thing they're not very bright. A stone golem is placed on top of a chest, which is the chest the items are taken out of. A marker is used to show the stone golem which inventory to move items to. Like wooden golems, stone golems can only move a maximum of 16 items at a time (assuming these items would stack normally). Stone golems will not pick up items off the ground. Stone golems also have the added capability of selecting only one specific item to transfer from inventory to inventory. This can be done by right clicking on the golem and specifying the item by giving it to them. Hers a link to a video that explains the stone golem: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hayiq8vuLGA Advanced Uses Stone golems can be used to keep a furnace filled with fuel, or to help sort a junk chest. A small army of these can actually work as an entire sorting system; it will be like having UPS in Minecraft! For a complex device like a furnace, where you place the marker block is important. If the marker block sits right on top of the furnace, the stone golem assigned to a chest will put stuff into the top of the furnace (to be smelted). If the marker is below the furnace (as in the furnace is sitting on the marker) the golem will place things from the chest into the bottom part (to be used as fuel). You can also assign a golem to the furnace itself so that it will bring freshly smelt products to a nearby treasure chest. Core: Fast Creating a Stone Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Fast allows the golem to work at much faster speeds. Whoosh! Core: Smart Creating a Stone Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Smart allows the golem to have more item filters than normal, allowing you to use fewer golems in a large sorting system. Core: Perceptive Creating a Stone Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Perceptive allows the golem to access marked locations six blocks further away than normal. They can also smell hidden cheeses around Greatwood trees, which you can use to cook Soufflés. Core: Strong Creating a Stone Golem with the Golem Animation Core: Strong allows the golem to move an entire stack of items per trip, instead of only 32. Thaumonomicon Entry "Stone golems are sturdy, but also much more versatile than their wooden counterparts. They empty the contents of the inventory they are assigned to and move it to another inventory, marked with the proper block (see next page). It is also possible to specify which item they should remove from their inventory meaning they will ignore anything else. Like wooden golems, stone golems are intelligent enough to perform another 9/11 and then move and place items into the side of the inventory they were assigned to." Research Details The pre-requisite Research for Stone Golem Worker is the Golemancy Research. Crafting The crafting requires 5 stone brick and an Animation Core of your choice in the Infusion Altar. It requires 8 Victus and 8 Animus. 50 vis is also required. Category:Golem Category:NPCs